Blushing Bride, Gallant Groom
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Kyo and Tohru's wedding. Oneshot. Canon manga pairings.


**Title:** Blushing Bride, Gallant Groom

**Pairings:** **Kyo/Tohru** with nearly every other canon pairing from the manga, including **Yuki/Machi, Haru/Rin, Ayame/Mine, Shigure/Akito, Hatori/Mayuko, Ritsu/Mii, Hiro/Kisa, Kazuma/Saki, Kureno/Arisa, **and some (implied) **one-sided Momiji/Tohru**

**Rating:** K+ for language and such

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a story that included all of the former cursed Zodiac members, and I figured a fun way to do that would be to get them all together for Kyo and Tohru's wedding.

There's just one thing I ask that you'll keep in mind while you're reading this, which is that unlike all my other Fruits Basket oneshots (with the exception of _Rehearsal,_ and I guess also _Passion,_ only not really, since I didn't use any Japanese honorifics in it), this oneshot is **based on the manga** rather than the anime. The only thing is that I haven't actually read the whole manga series in its entirety (I know; I know), so please forgive me if any of the characters seem a bit off. I tried my best based on what I actually did read.

Oh, and one last thing, I'm thinking Kyo and Tohru are **22 years old** in this fic. So you can figure out everybody else's ages based on that. XD

* * *

To say Kyo Sohma was nervous would be an extremely huge understatement.

His fingers were trembling uncontrollably as he attempted, over and over again, to neatly tie his long red tie around his neck, only to end up failing, over and over again. With a loud, frustrated groan, he officially gave up and ripped the loose tie from his neck, letting it fall from his hand and flow downward, until it landed at his feet in a wrinkled up mess.

"Screw it," the exasperated groom said, "I'm not wearing a stupid tie!"

From the corner of the room, with a hand in front of his mouth, trying to conceal a smile, stood the best man. His hand dropped to his side as he quietly made his way across the room. When he reached Kyo, he stopped and bent down to pick up the carelessly thrown tie from the floor.

"Allow me," he said as he rose back up to face Kyo.

An annoyed scowl formed across Kyo's face, but he took a step closer anyway, in order to allow his best man to tie the damn tie around his neck for him.

"Guess I'm lucky _you're _here," Kyo commented, before a teasing smirk graced his lips. "Damn rat."

Yuki smiled back slyly as he continued looping the tie.

"Yes, whatever would you do without me?" he asked jokingly, as he gave one last tug on the tie, which was now in a perfect knot. He looked up at Kyo. "Stupid cat."

The two exchanged a rare, but genuine, grin. The fact that Kyo had even asked Yuki to be his best man had come as a total shock to most people in the Sohma family. Tohru, of course, had been thrilled upon learning the news. Everyone else had been extremely confused. One person in particular, which of course was Shigure, had immediately whined to Kyo, "Why didn't you pick _me_ to be your best man?" to which Kyo had bluntly answered, "Because _you_ would just screw it up!"

Of course, the person who had been the most shocked was Yuki. It wasn't so much that he was surprised that Kyo had asked him, but rather _the way_ he did it. The conversation had been over the phone, and when Yuki picked up, before he even had the chance to say anything, Kyo had simply blurted out, "Hey, you're gonna be my best man, got it?" followed by a click of the receiver.

Yuki just stood there with a newly stunned look on his face, the phone still pressed against his ear. A moment later, his girlfriend, Machi, emerged from the bathroom.

"Yuki?" she said timidly. "Who was that on the phone?"

Yuki looked up at her, the surprised look still plastered on his face, before he suddenly smiled. He just couldn't hide the fact that he simply loved the way she was able to say his name so comfortably and freely now. It made him happy to know that she was completely comfortable around him now.

Eventually, he called Kyo back, and said simply, "I'd be honored," with a smile on his face. He didn't need to see Kyo's face to know that the former cat was smiling, too.

And now, months later, the big day had finally arrived. There stood Kyo and Yuki, two former enemies, two current friends, the first of which would soon be marrying the woman he was in love with.

"How the hell did you get so good at tying these damn things anyway?" Kyo asked as he looked himself over in the mirror. He wasn't used to wearing a tie, that was for sure. He instinctively reached up to tug at his crisp white shirt collar, which now felt just a little too tight around his neck, thanks to the damn tie.

An amused grin found its way onto Yuki's lips as he watched Kyo restlessly yank at his shirt collar, and then at the cuffs of his dark tuxedo jacket.

"Honda-san taught me years ago," he answered.

Kyo merely grunted in response. An unfamiliar feeling washed over him then, a feeling of sudden pride, as he finished straightening his tie one last time, despite the fact that it was already straightened. He smirked as he turned to Yuki.

"You know, by the end of the hour, you won't be able to call her that anymore."

* * *

To say Tohru Honda was nervous would be an extremely huge understatement.

The bride anxiously flitted about her large dressing room, her silky dress trailing across the floor as she walked from one corner to another. She'd never felt so anxious, so incredibly nervous, and of course, so undeniably excited, in her entire life. Her heart was racing, and her stomach was churning with uncontrollable butterflies that were tickling her insides.

Yet, despite the fact that she was feeling rather overwhelmed by all of these emotions, she had the largest of grins on her beautifully made up face. As she continued pacing back and forth, she absentmindedly reached up to touch her hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. She could feel her nerves building up more and more by the second, and she finally forced herself to stop moving. She abruptly turned around to examine herself in the floor-length mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, as though she were an entirely different woman. Her lashes were long and thick, making her brown eyes stand out and sparkle. Her lips were coated in a soft shade of pink lipstick, matching the naturally pink tint on her cheeks.

For her dress, she had insisted that she didn't want it to be "too much," meaning that for both the price and the design. Of course, Ayame had taken it upon himself to make a custom dress fit just for her.

"I'll be sure to make you the most gorgeous wedding gown that you'll never forget," Ayame had told her in that overly confident voice of his. He raised his shoulders as he went on, "Mark my words, when I'm finished with it, you'll look like a beautiful angel that's been dropped straight from heaven itself." He laughed boastfully for a moment, before a serious look suddenly struck his face. "Of course," he said in a much deeper, mischievous voice, "when Kyonkitchi sees you in the dress, he'll be so overcome by such strong feelings of lust and romance that he'll—"

"Okay, sweetie, I think she gets it!" Mine, his wife of two years now, had (thankfully) interrupted. Ayame laughed and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Why, of course, my love," he said with a kiss to the top of her head.

They ended up finishing the dress in about two weeks. Mine had helped Ayame with the basic design and finishing touches. When Tohru first tried on the dress to show it to her two maids-of-honor, Hana and Uo—of course Tohru couldn't choose between them—the looks on their faces had confused her beyond belief. Their eyes went wide, and they both remained speechless, until Tohru decided to ask them, in a tentative voice, "So, um…what do you guys think?"

The dress was long and elegant, with thin spaghetti straps and a white ribbon just below the bust line. The silky material wrapped snugly around her tiny waist and flowed down the rest of her body in a long trail.

In short, she looked positively stunning.

Hana and Uo had exchanged a glance, before their eyes locked onto Tohru again.

"I think…" Uo started, as her hands slid up to rest on her hips, "…when Orange Top sees you, he's gonna have a hard time resisting the urge to jump you."

"_Eh?_" Tohru squeaked, her face instantly turning a bright shade of red.

A soft smile graced Saki's lips as her eyes fell shut for a moment.

"Ah, our darling little Tohru is getting married," she said dramatically. When she opened her eyes, they appeared to be glassy, much to Tohru's rising confusion. "It's hard to believe the day is almost here. Sweet Tohru, a young, blushing bride…"

"Yeah, she's blushing all right," Uo said teasingly.

Now, several months later, Tohru was wearing the white satin dress again, only this time her hair and make-up were done, and she wore a delicate veil over her face.

"Beautiful," she whispered to herself.

Two quick knocks at the door suddenly jolted Tohru from her thoughts as she promptly spun around to face the closed door.

"Ah, yes, come in!" she called out. As the door opened, her face lit up upon seeing who it was. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" she said happily, clasping her hands together in front of her. "You both look so beautiful!"

Since they were both the maid-of-honor, Hana and Uo had agreed that it would only be fair for them to wear the same dress. The only problem with that was, being that they obviously had different tastes, they hadn't been able to agree on a color. Hana, of course, had wanted black, while Uo wanted something brighter, like green. Tohru, realizing their dilemma, had thought about it for a moment, tapping her finger to her chin in contemplation, until an idea hit her.

"What about blue?" she had suggested.

And so, they decided to wear matching dark blue dresses. The sleeves were short and sheer, just barely covering their shoulders, and there was a small trail of diamond rhinestones along the bottom of each of the dresses.

"Tohru…_you_ look beautiful," Uo complimented as she crossed the room and stopped in front of her. Hana followed behind her wordlessly, holding a small bouquet of red roses.

"Ah, really? You think so?" Tohru asked as she turned to face the mirror again. She reached up to again touch her hair.

"Yes," Hana said simply, holding back tears that were already threatening to unleash from her eyes. She closed them briefly to calm herself down. Her typical soft smile soon formed across her lips as she opened her eyes to look at the beautiful bride. "Just think, soon…you will be Mrs. Kyo Sohma."

A sudden warm, sweeping feeling rushed through Tohru's stomach as she found herself smiling dreamily at the sound of that.

_Tohru Sohma._

"I can hardly wait," she confessed.

* * *

The wedding guests were seated in long rows of chairs, comprised mainly of the Sohma family, although a few of the guests were from Tohru's small family, including her loving paternal grandfather. He had a proud smile on his face as he waited in the back of the room for his granddaughter to arrive so that he could walk her down the aisle. They'd all been waiting for about twenty minutes or so now, and some people were starting to grow a bit impatient.

"You think she got cold feet?" Haru asked, turning to his girlfriend.

Rin smirked devilishly as she leaned her face slightly closer to his.

"You really think _Tohru_ would do that to Kyo?" she asked in a sharp tone. "Tohru, the nicest girl in the world, standing up a guy she's been completely in love with for years, even _before_ she started going out with him?"

Haru blinked in surprise, looking confused for a moment. However, a playful smirk quickly spread across his lips as reached out to brush aside a lock of Rin's silky black hair. It was currently at a nice length, reaching a little bit past her shoulders, so that it was no longer too short or too long.

"Well, when you put it like _that,_" Haru said, his voice filled with amusement, "then what I said just sounds stupid."

Rin's smirk widened as she reached up and roughly tugged Haru's hand down, lacing her fingers right into his. Their smiles gradually softened as they relaxed against each other, Rin's head resting against Haru's shoulder.

Behind the couple sat Hatori and Mayuko, who were holding hands. Sitting next to them were Shigure and Akito, the latter of which had a hand securely placed on top of her slightly bulging stomach.

"Oh, my precious little Tohru-kun is late to her own wedding!" Shigure sighed melodramatically. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "And just to think, if she doesn't arrive soon, I won't get to see her looking so beautiful in her lovely dress that—"

"Quit making a scene," Hatori urged without even bothering to look at him.

"But _Hari-san,_" Shigure whined, "I_ hate_ waiting!"

Hatori simply closed his eyes, already far too used to this kind of childish behavior from him.

"I truly hope your unborn child doesn't inherit your blatant lack of maturity," he said in his usual calm tone.

Akito cracked a small, secret smile at this, although it went completely unnoticed by Shigure, who now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Not long after that, music sounded throughout the entire room, and everyone eagerly rose from their seats. As the familiar romantic melody began to play, the members of the wedding party started walking down the aisle one by one, aside from Hana and Uo, who walked side-by-side. From the back of the room, Tohru's grandfather was linking his arm around hers.

"You look beautiful, dear," he whispered to her.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Tohru whispered back, smiling gently.

He gave her arm an affectionate squeeze, and with that, the two looked forward and began their stride down the aisle. Tohru could feel everyone's eyes on her, staring intently, but it didn't even matter to her, because there was only _one_ person she was staring back at. His eyes seemed to glisten the way he was looking at her, an adorably shy smile on his face. Her own face was radiating with heat as she stared at him as though they were the only two people in the room.

It wasn't until Tohru felt her grandfather let go of her arm that she suddenly snapped back to reality. Her lips parted as she lifted her head to lock eyes with her soon-to-be husband. His eyes immediately widened a bit, and he swallowed nervously, feeling so completely overwhelmed by the sight of her beauty that he couldn't even speak. She smiled warmly at him.

"You look very handsome," she said, her voice so sweet that his heart practically exploded right then and there.

"I love you," he said in return, his voice emotionally heavy, yet lower than a whisper.

The words were simple, yet powerful enough to receive a soft blush from her that quickly spread across her cheeks. He smiled as he gently took her hands in his own. Her fingers tingled from his touch, and she immediately smiled back at him with that same goofy-looking grin that had already captured his heart so many times before.

The ceremony went on accordingly, with the exchanging of rings, vows, and I do's, until before they knew it, the moment they were both anticipating had finally happened: the minister declared them as husband and wife. A flying spark ignited in each of their bodies as they both leaned forward, at last closing the small gap between them. Their lips met in a slow, intimate kiss, and everyone surrounding them immediately broke out into a tremendously happy applause.

But the newlyweds were much too focused on one another to really pay attention to the thunderous clapping and cheers going on around them, even after they broke apart and turned to face their friends and family, at last presenting themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma. Their hands joined together, fingers intertwined, as they happily strode down the aisle together, their faces glowing in complete and utter bliss.

* * *

The reception was held in a lavish banquet hall. The room was decorated with all sorts of flowers, from cherry blossoms, to lilies, to roses. The room was noisy with all the guests chatting amongst themselves, along with music playing softly in the background. It was a bit overwhelming to Tohru, having all these people surrounding her in celebration of her marriage, but it was still extremely wonderful and exciting, nonetheless.

"Congratulations, Tohru," Ritsu said, bowing his head politely.

"Thank you, Ritsu-san," Tohru said with a bright smile.

Ritsu smiled back shyly.

"I'm sorry Mitsuru couldn't be here," he apologized, and Tohru couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit more. Even after all these years, he was still the same humble and apologetic Ritsu. It was sweet, in a way.

"It's okay, Ritsu-san, I understand," Tohru assured him. "Mitsuru-san is at home with your newborn baby, isn't that right?"

Ritsu looked a bit taken aback for a moment, but the shy smile soon returned to his lips as he blushed and nodded his head.

"Right," he said.

They exchanged a brief, but warm hug. When they pulled away, Ritsu smiled and turned around, heading to his table. Tohru turned in the opposite direction, about to go look for Kyo, only to feel a soft nudge on her shoulder. Startled, she froze in place, before whipping back around, her eyes wide.

"Ah, Momiji-kun!" she exclaimed, her face visibly relaxing again. "How are y—"

She was cut off by Momiji suddenly wrapping his arms around her in an unexpected embrace. Tohru stumbled a bit as he pulled her forward, pressing their chests flat against each other. She hesitated for a moment, before her arms came up to slowly wrap themselves around Momiji's back. At that moment, she couldn't help but suddenly notice that Momiji had grown to become quite tall. It was a bit strange to think, considering he was so much shorter than her when they'd first met. He was different now, though. He was no longer the hyper little boy he used to be. Now, he was a mature young man.

"You look really pretty," he mumbled against her ear suddenly, his voice soft and affectionate.

Tohru drew back from him then, very slowly, and stared at him with those same widened eyes. He smiled at her, a sincere and kind smile, one that soon found its way to her own face.

"Thank you, Momiji-kun," she said softly, a light blush making its way to her cheeks.

He nodded his head sheepishly, before unwinding his arms and letting go of her completely. He turned around without another word, and she watched as he started walking away. He crossed the room until he reached Kagura and began talking to her, but she was too far away to hear what they were saying.

She smiled to herself as she looked around the room, filled with all these people who she loved so much. It made her happy to know that they were all here for her today to celebrate her marriage. It made her feel special, like she were truly a princess.

"Onee-chan!" a familiar soft voice exclaimed.

Tohru's mouth parted in surprise as she was immediately brought out of her thoughts by the voice. She turned her head to see Kisa walking towards her, with Hiro trudging closely behind, their hands loosely cupped together.

"Kisa-chan!" Tohru said in an equally excited voice. She held out her arms for her.

Kisa giggled as she let go of Hiro's hand and eagerly rushed into Tohru's open arms. The two wrapped their arms around one another, hugging each other tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Onee-chan," Kisa said as she drew back from her.

"Thank you, Kisa-chan," Tohru said sincerely.

"Hiro-chan is happy for you too," Kisa said with a smile, turning her head to look at him. "Isn't that right, Hiro-chan?"

Hiro looked at Kisa with a somewhat surprised expression on his face. After a moment, however, his facial expression changed as he let out a small sigh.

"Yeah," he said in a bit of an annoyed tone. He suddenly diverted his gaze by bending his head down, muttering something under his breath that Tohru couldn't make out at all.

"What did you say, Hiro-chan?" Kisa asked.

Hiro looked back up at her, his cheeks slightly red now. He exhaled in a short huff and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"I said you look nice," he said loud and clear.

Tohru's eyes momentarily widened in shock, since she was surprised to see this sudden sign of maturity from Hiro. She supposed it was only normal, though. After all, Hiro was growing up, which meant that he was well on his way to becoming a fully matured young man. Kisa, too, was definitely growing up to be quite the confident young woman, in contrast with the extremely shy person she used to be when Tohru had first met her.

Tohru smiled as she slowly walked up to Hiro. She had to tilt her chin up a bit so that she could look him in the eyes, which of course made her realize that even _he_ was taller than her now.

"Thank you, Hiro-kun," she said, smiling at him. "I know you'll look very nice on your wedding day, too."

Hiro blushed even harder at that statement, his eyes immediately widening as they flickered away from her to look at Kisa. She was blushing as well, although she still wore a soft smile on her face.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Tohru asked, looking over her shoulder.

Behind her was a small cluster of a select few of her female wedding guests, including her two maids-of-honor, Hana and Uo, along with Kisa, Kagura, Akito—who still kept a hand cautiously placed on top of her stomach—and finally Rin, who had her arms crossed tightly over her chest, looking the least bit amused.

"Ah, Isuzu-san, you won't be able to catch the bouquet with your arms crossed like that!" Tohru informed her.

Rin sighed exasperatingly and rolled her eyes. She grudgingly unfolded her arms and held them up only slightly.

"I'm only doing this because _you_ want me to," she made sure to let Tohru know.

Tohru simply grinned, before turning her head away and closing her eyes.

"One…two…three!"

She tossed her bouquet over her shoulders. It sailed high through the air, the long ribbon around it flowing gracefully, until someone finally caught it by its handle. Tohru quickly turned around to see who it was, and when she did, she immediately clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Ah, Hana-chan caught the bouquet!" she announced happily.

Hana stood there, a single hand suspended above her head, with her typical blank look on her face. She slowly lowered the bouquet to her chest.

"Yes," the mysterious girl said, briefly glancing down at the roses in her hands, "I'm quite excited."

Uo smirked in amusement as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I can tell," she said jokingly. "You look absolutely ecstatic right now."

Hana's eyes moved sideways to look at Uo for a moment. A strangely playful smile found its way to her lips as she abruptly turned around.

"I'll be back in a moment," she said to no one in particular, still holding the bouquet in her hands as she glided past everyone.

Uo shook her head to herself as she watched Hana walk away.

"Oh, man, Orange Top is gonna _flip_ when he hears about this…" she said, also to no one in particular. She was struck by a sudden curiosity then, and turned back towards the bride. "Hey, Tohru, where _is_ your husband anyway?"

Tohru's eyes widened. Her _husband?_ He was definitely her husband now, that much was certain…still, it was a bit odd to acknowledge him as that, especially since they'd only been married for a few hours now.

Still, though, _her husband._ Kyo was her husband now. The realization brought heat rushing to her cheeks.

"I-I, uh…I'm not sure," Tohru finally said, feeling her cheeks grow even warmer from the way she just stuttered like that. "I think he's talking to Kazuma-sensei."

Uo let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, man…that's perfect," she said.

Tohru watched absentmindedly as Uo walked away from her and over to Kureno, who was standing by himself near the tables. She said something to him that caused him to laugh. He promptly slipped an arm around Uo's waist and drew her close, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile, Hana walked over to her own boyfriend, who was, in fact, talking to the groom.

"Hey there, look who it is," Kazuma said when he saw Hana walking up to him.

"I've caught the bouquet," Hana told him, holding it up for him to see.

Kazuma let out a warm laugh.

"Well, look at that," he said with a smile. "I suppose that means you and I are getting married next, isn't that right?"

"_What?_" Kyo's sharp voice cut in. He looked at Hana, wide-eyed, as she met his gaze and smirked at him slyly.

"That would make me your future step-mother," she pointed out, which caused Kyo to practically start hyperventilating.

"_WHAT?_" he screamed again, looking as though he were about to pass out. He looked at Kazuma with pleading eyes. "Shishou…"

Kazuma let out another laugh as he quickly held up his hand and waved it dismissively.

"Don't worry, Kyo," he said, "I'm sure Hanajima will make an excellent step-mother. She's a pretty good cook, you know."

Kyo felt his jaw drop in complete and utter horror as all the color drained completely from his face.

"Dammit, that's not funny!" he yelled, sounding more upset rather than angry.

Kazuma laughed some more as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Hana's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. As soon as he did that, Kyo turned around and stormed off, fearing that if he stayed any longer, he would accidentally witness the sickening couple doing something that would most likely leave him feeling emotionally scarred for the rest of his life.

* * *

Tohru came out of the bathroom and quietly wandered into the vacant hallway. She could hear the faint sound of chattering voices and booming music, coming from the room where her wedding reception was still taking place. Her footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway as she slowly walked across the porcelain tile floor, making her way back to the room. She absentmindedly reached up and touched the back of her head again, running her hand over her tightly wound strands of hair. She wasn't sure why exactly, but her hair had been bothering her quite a bit throughout most of the night. She figured it was because she wasn't used to having it up in such a tight bun, especially for such a long day like this. Perhaps she should try to…

"_There_ you are," a familiar velvet voice suddenly came up from behind her. Tohru immediately jumped at the sound of it and spun around.

"Kyo-kun!" she said excitedly, her face lighting up upon seeing him. "I was wondering where you were! I was just about to go back inside and look for you!"

The day had been so completely hectic for her that she unfortunately hadn't had much time to see or talk to him too much, let alone actually have the chance to _be alone_ with him. In fact, this was the first time they'd been alone the whole night. He grinned at her sort of slyly, momentarily flashing his white teeth, as he let out a smooth laugh, one that caused her heart to jump unexpectedly.

"C'mon," he said, extending his hand out towards her. She took it without any hesitation, letting him enclose his fingers around hers.

"A-Ah," she stuttered as he pulled her towards him, motioning for her to walk alongside him. "Kyo-kun, wait…where are we going?"

He stopped for a moment and looked back down at her, a certain mischievous look in his eyes. He then leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"It's a surprise," he answered, and with that, they were off. He led her back down the hallway and then turned, walking past room after room, until they entered the main hallway of the building, at the back of which was a large staircase. They headed towards it, but at that point, Tohru momentarily released Kyo's hand.

"Ah, Kyo-kun, just a second," she said as she grabbed a handful of her silky dress and lifted it slightly off the floor. "I don't want to tri—_AHH!_"

She shrieked in surprise as she was suddenly swept up from the floor by Kyo, who scooped up her entire body in his arms.

"Kyo-kun!" she squeaked, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks, as her hands flew up on their own accord to clutch onto his neck. "I—"

"Shh, don't worry," he said, holding her tightly against his chest. He began to carry her up the staircase. "It's not like I'm going to drop you or anything."

Tohru opened her mouth to protest, but she just ended up closing it again, instead deciding to simply relax her head against her husband's chest. When he reached the top of the staircase, he stopped and carefully let her down again. She straightened herself up as Kyo turned to her.

"All right, now close your eyes."

She blinked at him in confusion, but obediently did what he asked her. She heard the sound of a doorknob clicking, followed by a door creaking open. She felt Kyo's warm hand gently take hers again, leading her forward as she took a few tentative steps. A warm breeze tickled her cheeks as she stepped through the doorway.

"Okay," she heard Kyo say as he carefully let go of her hand. "You can open them now."

And she did, allowing her eyes to slowly flutter open, before they immediately widened in amazement.

"Oh, Kyo-kun…" Tohru marveled, staring out at the scene before her. They were on a balcony, overlooking the city, with its dazzling lights that glowed magnificently against the night sky. She turned to face him, her eyes shining and her smile widening. "It's beautiful."

Kyo grinned back at her, his eyes half-lidded.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, stealthily wrapping his arm around her waist.

She closed her eyes again, leaning her head against his shoulder. It was so relaxing and peaceful up here, just the two of them…

A few seconds passed before Tohru's eyes snapped back open as she felt Kyo suddenly shift against her. Confused, she turned her head to see him pulling uncomfortably at his shirt collar.

"Ah, Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, glancing down at her. "Nothing, it's just this…damn tie," he answered, still tugging at it. "It's been bothering me all day…"

Tohru turned to face him fully, watching as he continued to struggle with his tie. After a moment, she reached up with both hands and gently clasped them over his. He immediately stiffened in surprise, and before he had the chance to say anything, she started loosening the tie from his neck. She tugged it down lightly, untying the knot and sliding it off his neck. She held the tie in one hand as she unbuttoned the top button of his shirt with the other.

"Is that better?" she asked, looking up at him with a soft smile.

He blinked, eyes wide, as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Thank you," he muttered sheepishly, taking the tie from her hand and carefully stuffing it into his pocket.

Silence overcame them as they simply stood there and stared at one another, quickly becoming lost in each other's eyes. Out of nowhere, Kyo reached up and placed his hand on the back of Tohru's head. She gasped softly, confused as to what he was doing. He pulled on the small hair tie that was holding her hair in place, causing her dark tresses to come tumbling down freely. He tossed the hair tie behind him and smirked, taking her face in his hands. She felt blood rush towards her cheeks yet again, too dumbstruck to speak.

"I figured it was bothering you," he explained without her even having to ask. "I saw you pulling at your hair when I found you wandering around in the hallway earlier."

Her blush deepened in embarrassment, but her face slowly brightened with a warm smile.

"Thank you…Kyo," she whispered.

Kyo blinked, which she could only assume was because he was surprised that she purposely left out the _'-kun'_. It was more personal and intimate that way, so it only seemed appropriate, especially since they were married now.

The sly, seductive grin slowly returned to his lips, making her heart skip a beat and her face grow even hotter than before.

"You're welcome," he said, before he slowly leaned down and brushed his mouth against her ear, his warm breath tickling her as he whispered, "Mrs. Tohru Sohma."

She could feel her heartbeat speed up inside her chest as he pulled back to look at her again. A moment later, his lips were on hers, and she reacted instantly to it, melting right against him as her lips began moving against his. She felt her knees go weak from his soft caress, and she was certain they were about to give out beneath her, until he suddenly let go of her face to wrap both of his arms around her back. Their kiss deepened as a result, and she breathed in deeply, becoming intoxicated by his sweet taste and his crisp, rugged scent.

They eventually broke apart to catch their breaths. She felt euphoric as she stared at her husband, admiring the moonlight that bounced off of his tan skin and bright hair, giving his face a soft glow.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru spoke suddenly, too giddy and lightheaded and distracted by him to realize that she had accidentally added the suffix again. Her voice dropped to a romantic sigh as she said, "This is the happiest day of my life."

Kyo didn't say anything right away, instead choosing to pull her closely against him, hugging her warmly. His deep voice came out in a soothing tone as he whispered to her:

"There will be plenty more to come."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Everyone go _awwww_ now. (Haha. ;D)

Since you just took the time to read through this whole thing, I hope you wouldn't mind taking just a few more seconds to leave a **review!** I'm curious to know what your favorite moment was, as well as what you thought of it as a whole.


End file.
